Power of the Stones
by Sid Palmer
Summary: Ramza is back and so is an old enemy now going by the name of Asuglav, but at the same time he must deal with Delita, who is now king of Ivalice, and his plots. 2 parts up. R&R!!
1. Prologue

Power of the Stones  
  
by Sid Palmer  
  
Prologue  
  
Five years have passed since the "Lion War". A war fought by the the lords, Druksmald Goltana and Bestrada Larg, who vied for the throne of Ivalice after the death of the king. However, the war was a plot by the Glabados Church to let it mediate the disagreement and rule in favor of itself to control Ivalice. During this time the mythic stones of power began to reappear. Known as the "Zodiac Stones", they had the power to give life and do great good in the hands of one with a pure heart but, when held by one with contempt and malice, that person could be reborn as a demon of the evil power, "Lucavi". The Church's very own Shrine Knights that it employed in carrying out it's plan were given Zodiac Stones, which it said were holy, as a symbol of the Church's power and truth. Once the knights stumbled upon the true power of the stones they became merged with the monsterous Lucavi and turning on the Church sought to gain control by reviving the powerful and evil Saint Ajora.  
  
Ramza Beoulve, of the nobel Beoulve family sworn to protect the crown for generations and swordsmen of nearly unrivaled prowess, destroyed the abominations and recovered the stones. Many leaders, most corrupt and power- hungry, were killed, either by trators, Ramza, or his best friend, the adopted comoner, Delita Hyral. One of these leaders, Count Draclau, possesed by the stone, Tarus, assalted Ramza as a Lucavi and was killed by him in defense. For killing a man of the Church, Ramza was branded a heretic and after killing the Lucavi, went with the recovered stones and his younger sister Alma into hiding so that the stones would not be used for evil again.  
  
Delita's sister, Teta, taken captive by the Death Corps., a radical group, was killed by Algus of the Hokuten Knights simply because she was a human shield in the way of a Death Corps. leader. After Delita killed Algus in blinding rage and was nearly killed in the explosion of Fort Zeakden's powder magazine, he promised he would never be used by anyone ever again, and he would use whoever necessary to gain power. His promise was kept, Delita worked his way into power, killing those above him including Lord Goltana. He married the Princess and then killed her to become the King and sole ruler of Ivalice.  
  
As the years passed things changed, the Hokuten and Nanten Knights were merged by Delita into the Royal Ivalice Knights and, Olan Durai, a friend of Ramza's, made it's leader. He also made the White Shadows, a force that carries out his secret desires, led by Lesalia Gelwan. Orinas, the last rightful heir to the throne, has banded together with those who wish to end the fair but, controling rule of Delita and restore the ancient royal family to power, to form the Knights of Justice.  
  
The Galabados Church has made sweeping reforms of it's leadership and the Shrine Knights which has become a group of young but, faithful and optimistic men led by Count Cidofolas Orlandu, honored hero of the fifty years war, and friend of Ramza's father, Balbanes, when he was still alive. Known as "Thunder God Cid" for his unsurpassed skill as a fighter and general.  
  
However, a new and mysterious faction of the Church, called the Deidic Sect, has split off. It's leader remains unknown and it believes that those who possess the dark powers of the Zodiac Stones are gods.  
  
Delita has been scouring Ivalice in search of Ramza's stones, called the Found Stones, to power the immense, ancient machinery found under the city of Goug in the province of Lionel, once controled by the Church.  
  
Lesalia Gelwan and her White Shadow's will soon come upon a deserted temple in an unexplored coner of Ivalice. There, Ramza, and the stones will reenter history. Here, is where this story begins.......... 


	2. Part 1

After hours of work the chains and locks blocking the only entrance into the old, tomblike temple were broken. The rays of the setting sun reflected off of the seven gemstones the King was searching for. As the four White Shadows entered all but one grinned. Lesalia examined two of the stones she picked up from the ornate, solid stone table and couldn't help but, make a slight smirk. This did mean a secsessful mission and no futher need to walk about the countryside without a clue.  
  
She spoke, "Don't relax now, it's quite likely Ramza is near.."  
  
"You requested my presence?" a voice to her right and above interupted. As she began to turn around it spoke again, "Replace the stones and leave or I'm afraid I'll have to shoot you."  
  
"Ramza, Delita has told me a lot about you," Lesalia said in a half interested maner as she began taking baby steps back toward the door, stones at her sides.  
  
"You know, Delita?" Ramza asked.  
  
"It is he that sent me to get the stones," she replied.  
  
"The stones bring only death and darkness to those that posess them as well as their victims. I can't believe the Church is foolish enough to continue searching for the stones," warned Ramza,"Tell me your name."  
  
"If you must know it's Lesalia, after the city and, Delita has nothing to do with the Church, he is the King," she said, puzzled.  
  
"What?" Said Ramza destracted and confused. Lesalia chose that moment, halfway to the door, to brake into a run. Ramza shot but, instead hit a Shadow right behind her, smashing him into the floor as he gave out a loud, low grunt.  
  
"I have no luck with guns," fretted Ramza. Lesalia and one Shadow had already exited and as the other went to follow an arrow streaked through her neck allowing only a short, shrill scream to leave her mouth before choking on blood. Then it was over, after five years, suddenly, two people had died and two stones were gone.  
  
"I'm going with you," asserted Alma while Ramza was repairing the locks and chains on the door, "I can take care of myself now. You saw what my arrow did to that thief." Alma had grown quickly, she was already nearly as tall as Ramza and was excelent with the bow and arrow but, she still had the same nobel look and the eyes that spoke of wisdom beyond her years.  
  
"You shouldn't talk of death in such a way, Alma," Ramza warned.  
  
"I've seen my fair share of bloodshed, brother," she mentioned.  
  
"I'm just afraid of you being kidnaped again or worse," he said, finishing the repairs on the door, "besides, if we both go we'll have to take the stones with us and we can't take that risk. Please, Alma, do this for me, it's very important."  
  
Alma looked at the ground, "Ok, brother."  
  
"Good," said Ramza, relieved, " Here's the key to the locks, keep a lookout from the roof, if anyone comes take the stones and leave until they're gone, and remember to keep any fires small. I'm not sure how long it will be, it might be a long time before I return, and.. Alma.. I love you."  
  
Ramza began to leave when Alma asked, "But how will you find them?"  
  
He pointed at the ground, "Their chocobo tracks will be easy to follow, but I don't even need them, if Delita is king it's most likely they're going to the imperial capital, Lesalia." With that he turned away and began walking the path the tracks had made.  
  
.  
  
Lesalia Imperial Capital  
  
Lesalia and the surviving Shadow entered the King's main chamber after making sure he was not in meeting with anyone. The walk across the chamber was a long one. They stepped on red carpet with gold fringes. Countless lit candlelabras were at their sides as they finaly reached the King's throne, a work of art, with red hangings above and to the sides of it. Vaulted windows at either side of the great hall allowed light to stream in, nonetheless, other than the candles the room was quite dark. Lesalia's hip pouch, with the stones secure inside, jostled slightly as she came to a stop in front of the seated Delita.  
  
"How goes your task?" Spoke Delita, ever calmly.  
  
"My lord," began Lesalia with grim formality, "we have found what you seek."  
  
"The stones, where are they?" Delita's eyebrows raised in suprise and want. Lesalia gave him the hip pouch. Delita peered inside, closed his eyes a moment, then looked up at her again as calm as before. "There are two here, there should be seven."  
  
The other Shadow began to sputter, "We're lucky we got out with two, that Ramza and someone else killed two of..." Before he was able to finish, Delita popped a catch in his right handrest which opened a chamber containing a sword. He deftly grabed it and thurusted it in the Shadow's gut and out the back of his ribcage. As the fatally struck man fell Delita pulled his sword out, wiped it on the victim's pantleg, and snapped the alcove shut with sword inside before reseating himself. All the time making sure not to spill a drop on the carpet.  
  
While Lesalia dropped to the deadman's side, Delita continued as if nothing happened, "Nobody else must know of the stones whereabouts but, I've always trusted you, Lesalia."  
  
She stood again, "Damn you! How can you just kill someone like that!"  
  
With no change in manner he said, "I want you to take some more men and retreve the other stones as quickly as possible." Lesalia almost cried. She wanted to hate him and yell, so you can kill them?  
  
"They're probably gone by now," she swallowed, "it would be a waste of time."  
  
"Your right," agreed Delita, "besides, two stones are more than enough for my plans."  
  
"Is there anything else you need me for?" Lesalia asked regaining herself.  
  
"Of course," Delita answered in a way Lesalia interpreted to mean, why would you be alive otherwise? "I will send for you when I am ready," he finished. As she started leaving she looked at the body on the floor. "Don't worry, Lesalia," Delita said in a louder voice, "I can handle my own dirty work."  
  
Nelveska Temple  
  
An inhospitapal place once home to gruesome monsters, the temple had become quite the opposite. Now well furnished, the temple's main hall was a place of festivity. Feasting and dancing and more was going on in every corner of the room but, everyone grew silent as a man dressed a little better than most of the people present steped up to the raised center of the room.  
  
"Brothers and sisters, I come bearing tidings from our lord who's rebirth as a god we celebrate this day," began the man who was obviouly filled with pride at his position as the master's representative. "Our father has said that once today's celebration is over we shall set in motion the events that will create a glorious new world where our masters shall protect us from the folly of great power by welding it themselfs as only they will be worthy of doing," the man stopped himself before going into a rant, "The time has come to gather the stones so we may bestow them to those that will use them properly. The person who wants the stone for himself is unfit." "The fated time has come to bring together the stones before the greed of those who would see us destroyed allows them to missuse this power," the man began to ramble, "So has spoken the master. Now rejoice, for the future is bright." At that the room cheered and the party broke out again.  
  
.  
  
Lesalia Imperial Capital  
  
Nobody knew what the dark and majestic structure on the outskirts of town that was nearly fourty feet high was used for. Children grew afraid of it when their mothers told them stories of what supposedly happened within. Everyone was impressed in some way when seeing the black, stone animal heads with mouths open, fangs quivering for blood. Nor did anyone guess who the man covered in a shall was. Both seemed to have the same anguish and it magnified as man and building came closer together. Up the man went, climbing the tall stairs until entering a room with a circle of dim moonlight in the center and a tomb on the other side. After closing the dusty, gold door, Delita flung the shall aside and opened a bag he was carrying on his back. First, he took out gold pieces that he put together to make a small, gold table. Then he took out a Zodiac Stone and placed it on a depression in the table made specificly for the stone. Standing at the table he looked at the tomb for a moment and then at the stone. As Delita let his emotions flow the stone began to glow softly, then everything faded to blackness but, him and the table.  
  
"Why do you wish such a thing?" Came a deep voice. Delita had no idea if it was God or Lucavi or somthing else but, surprisingly, it gave him no fear. He wondered if that was good or bad.  
  
Delita slowly found the words, "She is the only thing that ever truly mattered to me, nothing else, my crown, my power, it's meaningless next to her." The tomb reappered and tears began to spill down Delita's cheeks.  
  
"Think," comanded the voice.  
  
Delita knew what it meant and said through gritted teeth, "I have killed many but, each time it was for Teta, everytime my sword went in someone, everytime I gained more power it was a blow against those who would do what he did to my sister. They didn't even care and now, niether do I but, I would give it all for Teta."  
  
"Join yourself with Lucavi and we, as one, will have the power to do whatever you wish. You need simply ask for the help," came the balanced words.  
  
"I do not wish for this," Delita mumbled with trembling hands and a horified look on his face, "it is something those too weak to do things for themselves do. They are no longer even human.  
  
"All humans are weak, only those that transcend their limitations are able to grasp true power. Ask for help and it shall be granted," promised the voice.  
  
Delita exploded, "I will never be used by you! I will have power but, I will take it by myself! I am not a common weakling that will sell himself to you! With that the stone stopped glowing and the room reappeared. Delita put his face to the table, sending the stone flying and wept.  
  
.  
  
Later, as the king sat in his hall pondering what the next move would be, Olan, the leader of the Royal Ivalice Knights, approached him.  
  
"My lord, it may seem unbelievable, but Ramza Beoulve has returned from self exile to speak with you," he announced.  
  
"By all means," Delita whispered, eyes burning. Despite the length of the hall it seemed only a moment before the two forms diverged from the darkness. With a steady gate of conviction Ramza walked, it was plain that his time in the wilderness had strengthened him, but somehow his skin had remained the patrician white of high nobility. Soft blond hair fell above hard coal eyes. Ramza struck him as a walking mass of paradoxes.  
  
Presently, Olan and Ramza halted in front of the throne. Olan tried to hide his discomfort from striding such a distance so quickly.  
  
"Ramza, you return at last. How long has it been?" Began Delita.  
  
"About five years, Delita, but I must ask you, how did you of all people come to rule Ivalice?" Asked Ramza, puzzled.  
  
"Ramza, I know this will be grieveous news to you, but the royal family was completely annialated in the Lion War, I became very close to the royalty during its wane and everyone saw me as fit to rule in their stead," Delita explaned.  
  
"That's nonsense!" Ramza exclaimed, "In the unlikely event that, somehow, the royal family was lost, then the noble next in line would have been perfectly happy to take its place."  
  
"But the nobility was wiped out during the Lion War," replied Delita, "you should know that. At the end all that was left were your brother Dycedarg and Prince Goltana, and you killed Dycedarg."  
  
"That monster killed father, and don't tell me you didn't care for Balbanes, he was the only father you ever knew," Ramza countered.  
  
"Your brother was a dangerous man, if he hadn't died when he did, he could have changed the result of the war, but he did die and I killed the pompous fool Goltana. I became the people's hero for saving them from his tyrany. I don't think you have any idea just how close Ivalice came to shattering into complete anarchy and chaos. The one choice the people could agree on was me. I gave them what they needed: control, leadership, security. That is why they will always believe in me. I saved them from having to wake up and control their own destiny, from having an uncertain future, and they trust that I will continue," explained Delita, "But enough living in the past, as you can see it's a new day." Olan stared at Delita in malice at the total lie. The look Delita flashed back quickly put an end to the protest.  
  
Ramza squinted his eyes, "Where are the stones Lesalia stole from me, Delita ?"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," laughed Delita, "do you accually believe me fool enough to willingly join myself with Lucavi. Those Shrine Knights were weaklings with clouded minds and illusions of grandure." "Ramza," he continued, "there is a new group of that kind. They call themselfs the Deidic Sect of the Glabados Church. I'm just glad we found you before them."  
  
"You still barged in and stole the stones by force," accused Ramza.  
  
"Did we?" presented Delita, "I heard that they didn't draw a single weapon yet, you killed two of my men. Am I right?" As Ramza thought about that Delita went on, "I want the stones so that all of Ivalice may benefit. The engineers have found only one thing that can power the almost forgotten machines under Goug, the Zodiac Stones. The people must be reasured that that their nation will remain strong. They have been made fearful of the future by the recient strife of the Fifty Years and Lion Wars. A powerful nation will remain secure and with stones this country will continue to be and grow more powerful. Isn't that what what you fought for, Ramza, that this kingdom would remain secure in it's traditions?"  
  
"It is good to see you are not as corrupt as I thought," said Ramza skepticly, "Still there was no reason to simply take them from me."  
  
"All I can say is they didn't know anyone was home, other than that it was their fault," Delita raised his eyebrows.  
  
I'll believe you for now, Delita," Ramza slightly relaxed, "Are you sure that you should be dabbling in things that you have no knowledge of, it is not like you?"  
  
Delita replied, "I assure you I have complete knowledge of what will happen. But, Ramza, I need more stones."  
  
A stone has more power than any man should be allowed to have, not to mention two," he replied, "I will never give you more stones."  
  
"That's about what I expected from you," mumbled Delita, "Then I only ask that you help me safeguard them."  
  
"How so?" Ramza inquired.  
  
Delita began, "In the Germonik Scriptures, if you remember, it is recounted that Saint Ajora was not the son of God as the Galabados Church says but, was actually a spy. His supposedly holy power may even have been from the stones. It is the truth and you are charged as a heretic because you posesed it. Perhaps you also remember that one of his deciples, Germonik, gave some of the stones to the Yudora Empire to prove Ajora was a spy. Afraid of a religious uprising the Empire executed Ajora. While the exact number of stones was never written I have reson to believe that those stones still exist as national treasures of the Yudora Empire which is known today as Ordalia."  
  
"Our enemies in the Fifty Years War. I don't think they'll just give it to us," Ramza said.  
  
"Yes," Delita replied with an odd smile, "that is why I want you to go with Olan and his knights."  
  
Olan spoke up, "You don't have much time to decide, Ramza, I am leaving tomorrow but, I will have a room prepared for you tonight."  
  
"Ramza, if you could wait outside the chamber a moment, I have some matters to discuss with Olan," Delita expressed politely. Ramza nodded and left the hall without a sound.  
  
"You can't just lie to him like that about how you became king," Olan said with a frown.  
  
"Why not, its what most of the common people believe already," Delita answered unamused.  
  
"Why do you want him to come along?" Olan questioned.  
  
"Do you have any idea how strong in battle he is?" "He defeated Wiegraf in a duel and after Wiegraf used a stone to become Lucavi, Ramza destroyed the demon Velius with only a little help. Trust me, Ramza will prove instrumental in completing your mission and, he'll do almost anything to stop others from using the stones for their own selfish desires. You know I'm doing this for Ivalice, Olan, I have looked at the past and I know how to handle the stones without neglecting them. The next time we meet I expect you to have stones for me. Goodbye, Olan," Delita dismissed him.  
  
.  
  
"He doesn't stand to gain anything personaly from this," Olan explained to Ramza over a glass of wine in Ramza's temporary quarters.  
  
"Delita has changed so much from how I remember him," Ramza frowned.  
  
"Being king can do that to a person.... Its not that he is a bad king, he does what is best for Ivalice. It is just that he will do anything to stay king but, I admit, he is good at what he does,"Olan finished the glass and stood. Ramza did the same and stood at the window as the last rays of light faded from the view of the capital city.  
  
"I will come with you, Olan, mainly because I am afraid of what will happen to the stones if I don't," Ramza explained.  
  
"Can't trust us without the help of the mighty Ramza Beoulve, huh?" Olan chuckled.  
  
"Yes, something like that," Ramza smiled faintly.  
  
"I wouldn't show my face around here too much but, just be sure to be ready tomorrow. Delita is having us meet at an old church on the outskirts of town. He said you would know were it was," advised Olan. Ramza thought for a moment.  
  
"I remember, I'll meet you their tomorrow, Olan, goodnight," replied Ramza. Olan nodded and left.  
  
.  
  
As Ramza was leaving the castle the next morning he noticed Lesalia entering the king's chamber. Careful to not wake the sleeping guards flanking the doors, Ramza opened them a crack. Delita and Lasalia's voices echoed clearly through the chamber to his eager ears.  
  
"So I hear you have sent Olan to Ordalia," inquired Lesalia.  
  
"Yes, and Ramza with him," Delita replied.  
  
"What Ramza's here! Why?" Lesalia whispered loudly  
  
"He was here. I sent him because he will help in retrieving the stones and he won't be around to pester me with questions," Delita explained, tired.  
  
"I thought you didn't need more stones," Lesalia looked at him, disdainful.  
  
"The principle is that others don't have them so that they cannot use them against us," Delita talked down to her.  
  
"Why did you send for me then?" Asked Lesalia.  
  
"I want you to take this Zodiac Stone to Goug. Give it to my chief engineer, Mustadio, he'll know what to do," Delita informed her.  
  
Ramza took large strides away from the door as Lesalia's footsteps grew larger. He heard Lesalia's voice chastising the guards.  
  
As Ramza reached the church he found Olan and his men behind it.  
  
Olan said in good spirits, "Good morning, come and let me introduce you. This is Tulkas, Kel, and Salen."  
  
Ramza looked them over to form an impression of each. Tulkas could almost be called a brute from the look of him. He towered over everyone else and had light brown hair and eyes and dark skin. Other than that he seemed friendly enough. Kel was of normal size and also had brown hair but, with blue eyes. He had the look of always being suspicious or cautious. Salen, the only female of the group had blond hair down to her shoulders, and grey eyes. She usually maintained a passive attitude, much to the disapointment of the male knights.  
  
"And you are?" Asked Kel of Ramza.  
  
"He is nobody," Olan cut in.  
  
"Sir?" Kel was puzzled.  
  
"You will call him what you call me, Sir, that is good enough," commanded Olan.  
  
"Yes Sir," Salen affirmed in her usual emotionless voice. Kel glanced at her while Tulkas stared at Ramza.  
  
"Well then," asserted Ramza in an athoritative voice, "on to Ordalia." And the party mounted their chocobos.  
  
All characters other than Kel, Tulkas, Salen, and Lesalia are property of Square. 


	3. Part 2

Rothmorlion: Capital Of Ordalia (35 miles east of the Ivalicestinian border) Olan pushed his way through the last throng of people before leaving the marketplace and entering the slum where the group had rented a room. He had heard that the marketplace was the largest in Ordalia and there were enough people present to make him believe it. The marketplace system was so ineffecient, Olan thought, better to concentrate everything in trade cities, like Dorter and Warjilis, and recieve orders by courier. What need was there to ship everything, everywhere? The rotting creaking stairs made no sound as Olan climbed them as he had learned exactly where to step, over the week he'd been living here. Olan stood at the door, holding the fresly roasted chicken and potatoes bought from the market, listening to an arguement within. "You dont know what you're talking about, Kel," came Salen in her melow voice. "No," Kel protested, " what I'm saying is why go in through the entrance. Wouldn't be easier to just climb over the walls." "They are eleven feet high, Kel, and the guards in the watchtowers would certainly see us," reasoned Ramza. "Well, I don't know, why not have Tulkas, here, punch through the walls?" Kel offered in jest. Salen sat and continued staring with amusment at the squable. Tulkas, a giant of a man whined, "I'd be happy to do that if I had some food." At that moment Olan burst through the door causing Tulkas to grin and almost giving Kel a heart attack. "What's this about punching through walls?" Olan said and everyone ate as soon as the food hit the table. Even Ramza attacked his with unusual ferocity.  
  
Warjilis Trade City (Two weeks ago) Orinas Atkascha, once prince of Ivalice and heir to the throne, was was not a happy person. His life of respect and ease in the palace had ended around the time he was fifteen years old. Delita would likely had killed him then if the ever loyal knight Agrias had not rescued him. Orinas often relived nightmares of that struggle. He wouldn't soon forget the guards Agrias had to slash through and the nerve-racking searches to find someone still loyal to the royal family that would take them in. From that point on his life of fancy clothes and fine meals came to an abrupt halt. Danger surounded him until they had found a city large enough and far enough from Lesalia to lose themselves in. Agrias had become his closest friend and protector and with her help put together the Knights of Justice, an underground faction commited to restoring power to its rightful place. Right now, however, Orinas was busy trying to keep a secret meeting in order. "We must take action!" Concluded one of the many voices angrily. "Our meager army would shatter in front of their's," fired back another. Orinas raised his voice, "I agree that something must be done, but direct action would be suicidal, we need to do something internal, something that will sabotoge Delita. But we don't have the inside connections for such a thing." From the middle of the crowd a woman stood wearing a black tunic and cape with no markings on them and with an authoritative half yell said, "You have me." "Who are you, I haven't seen you here before," demanded Agrias standing a few yards from Orinas. "That doesn't matter. What does is that I have a plan that will change everything and I know how to get it done." Orinas answered carefully, "I would be willing to listen."  
  
Rothmorlion After the light meal had dissapeared, the room became sober and Ramza began going over the plans they had made for the night's activities, "We were able to buy this map from a servant in the castle." The map displayed the city, which was comprised of three concentric circles, each divided by walls and gates flanked by watch towers. The outer circle contained the marketplace, river docks, a small millitary garrison, and the city's slums, where they were now. Ramza continued, "It should be simple to reach the middle circle by dressing in rags. There is only one entrance into the inner circle. Our chance to slip through will be when the tower guard is changed. Once we are in the castle we will form two teams and Olan and I will lead. The Zodiac Stones are kept on the third floor." Kel asked, concerned, "Won't the Ordalians be a little angry after we steal their national tresure?" "Escape will be difficult," Salen put in. "That's why nobody is going to know that we are stealing from them," Olan resolved. Tulkas burst out laughing, "That's the funniest damn thing I ever heard. You think you can sneak into the heart of a castle, steal it's biggest tresure, and head right back out?"  
  
Lesalia Imperial Capital Lesalia sat in the lonely mess hall staring at her emptied plate after swallowing her last bite. She didn't notice when Delita sat in a spot diagonal to her. "Oh, my lord, I'm....," "Not used to seeing me here," Delita interupted, "Everything is ready for tonight, then, yes?" "Of course," she assured him, "my men will make sure that the utmost security is maintained at the status of the kingdom speech and the ceremony of goodwill with the Church previous to it." "I'll have some Royal Knights there also to help," Delita mentioned. Lesalia frowned, "Are you sure that's needed?" "It's no problem," Delita finnished and strode off. Lesalia went back to staring. This time at her glass, which was half empty.  
  
Rothmorlion The setting sun blazed with a red ferocity giving the dusty streets the color of blood crimson. To the peasants returning home from work or shopping it seemed like the end to an uneventful day. The team had separated and diffused into the crowd trickling through the gate leading to the middle circle of the city. Each was dressed in sackcloth material almost entirely covering their bodies, except for Tulkas who was too large to wear such a thing without looking completely ridiculous. The task of holding his gear and sword, while he was dressed like a cross between a farmer and a homicidal madman, had falen to Kel. Kel lumbered around looking like a cripled old man while the bundle helped to make him look like his back was hunched. He continuously mutered about the reasons Olan had given him as to why this job belonged to him. Two watchtowers each with a sentinel standing watch formed the sides of the gate, which was several yards wide, and three soldiers were on the ground checking for any suspicious looking people. Tulkas approached the gate first. One of the guards spotted him and began walking toward him, but as soon as his vision became filled with Tulkas' bare chest he decided it might be best to leave things alone. Kel walked through with nothing more than a confused look from a guard. Olan and Ramza easily passed by without being noticed. As Salen went by a guard with a look of utter bordom, her hood was ripped off and she was dragged back by the shoulder. "Its not everyday we see such a pretty guttersnipe, huh guys?" spoke the guard in a slightly gruff but interested voice. As the other two guards gathered around a look of contempt flashed across Salen's face just before smashing a fist between the guard's adam's apple and collarbone. He let go of her shoulder and fell into a puddle of fine dust. The dust made a mist around the violently coughing man. One of his comrades gave him a hand. Just as he stopped coughing his friend let him fall right back into the dust coughing again. The two standing looked at each other and started laughing uncontrolably. Fortunately, Salen scuried off before the tower sentinels could hear the laughing. Once everyone was out of sight of the gate and were properly attired they prepaired for the next phase. "So now what?" Asked Salen. "How did you do that?" Kel inquired in wonder. "You certainly could never do that," Tulkas grunted. "Are you trying to say something?" Kel shot back. "That's enough for now," Olan broke in. Kel looked away. Ramza began to explain the next part of the plan, "Now we have to wait for a while. Salen, do you see the torches being lit in the other guard towers nearby?" "Yes, sir," came her reply. "Keep a watch on them, when they disapear let us know. We'll have a few minutes to get past the grand entryway that divides the city from the castle grounds." "Yes,sir."  
  
Lesalia Imperial Capital Lesalia walked to a small door, unlocked, and opened it. She gazed at the setting sun which looked like a golden half sphere. For a moment she almost thought she saw Brevenia Volcano off in the distance. She then closed the door without a second thought. People were beginning to amass in the theater on the castle's ground floor. Lesalia passed two royal guards and entered a room containing Delita. "Everything is secure," Lesalia confirmed, "Sir, why do we have this ceremony with The Church? It seems meaningless to me." "We have to show the people that what they believe doesn't conflict with how and by whom they are ruled, Lesalia. You might call it positive reinforcement. To be truthful I don't really fear The Church anymore. Ever since I exposed the High Priest's plan The Church lost a good deal of their clout. They were smart to scrap the the high priest position and replace it with a council of elders though, it brought a lot of people back to the faith. It also made it nearly imposible to focus its power," explained Delita. "Why wasn't Ramza ever cleared of being a heretic?" Lesalia wondered. "If I revealed that much of the story I would end up getting burned," Delita said in a modest tone. "Why, what happened?" She questioned. Delita just shook his head. "Well, I still have things to do," Lesalia exited. She didn't have much time, it was dark and the ceremony was about to begin. Spotting the last shadow remaining in the castle, she strode up to him. "I need you to go to the city's east entrance, I've received reports of someone trying to sneak in from there," she said huriedly. "But, shouldn't we," "There's no time, go, now!" She ordered. As he left Lesalia wondered if that would keep him busy long enough.  
  
Rothmorlion "Sir, the torchlight is gone," Salen said almost excitedly to Ramza. "We must go now, with luck we can slip through while the guard is changing," Ramza ordered. The group ran past the gate with vacant watchtowers above and into the short avenue with trees and grass along the sides. It was pitch black except for the dim moonlight filtering down from above. As they ran down the corridor they noticed watchtowers on the far side of the lane with torches at the top. Luckily, the torches had disapeared by the time they reached the far gate. Olan motioned for everyone to be still and quiet once they paused under the gate. Ramza carefuly peered around the sides and pulled his head back in sharply. The new guards were entering the towers. The group made their way to the front doors and, opening them as little as possible slipped inside.  
  
Lesalia Imperial Capital Delita stood just off of the stage waiting for the time when the ceremony called for him. Somehow, the procedings invigorated him. He knew that now was his time and no other's. His fists clenched at the thought that The Church was his dog now, a change from when they tryed to make him their's. Delita walked proudly to center stage and knelt before the church councilmember with the most senority. Each member dipped their hand in a bowl of holy water held by the senior member and anointed the king. Delita smiled to himself before rising. As the council walked offstage Delita climbed up to a podium to address an audience of mostly upper class people and representatives.  
  
Orinas entered the castle easily through the unlocked door with Agrias following behind. There to meet them was the mysterious woman that had proposed this plan two weeks ago. "I still don't trust you," Agrias blurted out to the woman. "We're all in this together now," she replied. "She's right, besides there's no time for this now," concluded Orinas. "I see no reason why you need to be here right now," Agrias badgered Orinas. "I will be here to see that regicidal bastard die and my birthright reclaimed," Orinas exclaimed with a sudden passion.  
  
Rothmorlion Eerie quiet permeated the main hall of the castle. Ramza proceeded to inform the group of the next phase of the plan. "Now we will split into two groups. This will give us a better chance of getting the stones. Kel and Tulkas will go with Olan. Salen will go with me. Under no circumstances is anyone to make a noise unless Olan or I do so first, understand?" Everyone nodded. Ramza's group took the right stairs and Olan's the left. Each stair opened onto the banquet hall so that Olan and Ramza saw each other. Ramza peaked to the left and was rewarded with the sight of no guards. However, he couldn't put his head around the right corner without the risk of being seen. Ramza signaled to Olan that his right was clear and what about the left. Olan peered around the corner and promptly put up two fingers. That made things more difficult, the king's personal stairway was blocked by the two guards. So, they would have to take the long way to the stones. Ramza and Salen went down on all fours and rushed under the banquet table. They crawled away from the guards and into a door farther down. Olan and his group did the same entering a door on the opposite side.  
  
Lesalia Imperial Capital "Citizens of Ivalice," Delita began, "there is one thing that this nation hungers for the most. It desires security. This generation has suffered in a sea of constant war and strife. I say no more. Our children will will live a life of peace and joy." The crowd applauded at this. "I propose to change our destiny. I will give this nation an everlasting strength the likes of which have never been seen before.  
  
The three assassins raced to reach the empty balcony before their chance was lost. The mysterious woman had a crossbow prepared to carry out the task of ending Delita's life.  
  
The east gate of the city was cold and dark and became more so as fog began rolling in. Talking amongst themselfs, the shadows that Lesalia had sent in such haste had come to the decision that the castle was more important to watch than the gate. The reports of people trying to sneak in were probably false alarms. After reaching that conclusion they began to return to the castle.  
  
Rothmorlion Now on the third floor the group had decided to remain together as one of the directions they could take was occupied by far too many people. A long room filled with a large table having several chairs was the route they took. Ramza spoke with a low whisper, "The stones should be in the next room, I have no idea how many guards will be in here, but we'll have to dispatch them." "I'll go first," Olan volunteered. Everyone went to the door on the other side of the room. Muscles tensed as Olan slowly entered. Olan's body suddenly slackened and he took slow steps into the room, dumfounded. "What the hell are you doing?" Kel rasped loudly. The others entered the room and stared, their mouths agape. This room was square, and was the largest they had seen yet. Along the sides lie the bodies of several dead men, the guardians of the stones.  
  
Lesalia Imperial Capital "The time for war has ended," stated Delita nearing the end of his speech, "We have attained a unity that none dare oppose. I, your king, pledge that that this unity shall soon be strengthened even futher. The power of God himself will be on our side!" "What are you waiting for, do it, we're almost out of time," Agrias demanded. "Haste will bring only failure," came the assassin's reply.  
  
The shadows returned to the castle and began to go to their positions, except the shadow that Lesalia spoke to last. After looking to no avail, he decided to climb to the balcony in order to get a better view. The assassin was looking at Delita's rapidly contorting mouth through the sight of her crossbow. Now, she thought and went to pull the trigger. "Help," yelled a voice. All eyes turned to the balcony. They had been found! The crossbow snapped sending its death past Delita's ear as he flung himself from the podium. Orinas ripped his blade out of its sheath and smacked the shadow with the flat of the blade sending him off the balcony. Royal Knights streamed through the only exit. Agrias plunged her sword through the body of the first, pulled it out and spun slitting the next one's throat, continued sliceing the next's belly, and continued wounding the next's groin. She blocked a powerful sword swipe that pushed her back. Orinas pierced the side of one before being smashed back by a shield. With no other choice Agrias flew off the balcony. It probably would of ended for her then, but she had the good fortune to land on a very fat man who owned a mine in Goland Coal City. "Agrias," Orinas screamed as he was subdued. The assassin simply sat and watched as the same happened to her. Agrias looked on in sorrow and bolted for the way she had entered. Agrias was dashing through a narrow hall when she realized two guards were blocking the way. The one on her right thrusted while the left swiped. Agrias sidesteped the thrust and redirected it into the side of the other, causeing the swipe to fall short and lop off the sword hand of the first. Both men howeled in pain as Agrias ran on. She burst through the small door with Knights on her tail. Agrias mounted her chocobo and rode out of the city. Out of the fog behind her the shadow that discovered them came. "Stop in the name of the king," he shouted, trying, unsecesfuly, to sound authoritative. He pulled aside her, trying to pull out his sword. Agrias slashed his mount's tailfeathers causing the large bird to lose all sense of orientation. Bird and rider colapsed and fell into the distance. Agrias galloped off into the deep fog.  
  
Rothmorlion Ramza was the first to come to his senses. He decided to use the opportunity to grab the stones. Ramza approached the pedistle in the center of the room to find absolutely nothing. The others joined him. "It looks like someone has beaten us," commented Ramza in utter dismay. "Whoever did this must be nearby," assumed Olan. "Good evening, Ramza," came a voice from the other end of the room. Kel, Salen, and Tulkas were shocked at realizing their "Sir" was Ramza Beoulve the heretic himself. "That's the leader of the Deidic Sect," blurted Olan. The man was covered by a grey hooded coat that fell to his ankles. The hood obscured his face in a darkness that remained that way even if a bright light was shined into it. "Don't you remember me, Ramza? No? That's a shame. You may call me Asuglav. I'm sorry, but I have no time for you now. A flood of soldiers is about to come through the door behind you. Perhaps I shall see you again. Otherwise, we shall meet in hell." With that Asuglav passed through the door behind him followed by his escort. Footsteps resounded from the door they had come through. "Didn't I say it would be imposible to do this," Tulkas glared. "You're not going to hurt us are you?" A trembling Kel asked Ramza. "If I had wanted to kill you I would have siezed the opportunity long ago," concluded Ramza, "I have no intention of allowing this "Asuglav" to escape. At that moment a host of soldiers began crowding the room. Very angry looks dotted their faces. "Go," grunted Tulkas. "What?" Asked Olan. "I'll give you as much time as I can," Tulkas responded. All but Olan left.  
  
"Tulkas." Tulkas gave him a dangerous look and Olan, knowing better, went to join the others. He heard the sounds of battle below him.  
  
"Is it ready?" Asked Asuglav. "Yes, lord," Replied one of his minions. "It" was a large metal crossbow that was bolted onto the top of the castle wall. The trigger was pulled sending out a metal arrow connected to a long wire. "Get back!" Asuglav yelled at one of his men. Too late, the arrow struck its target snapping the wire taunt and taking the fool's head off. Asuglav gave a chuckle to himself. "Did you think I'd actually let you leave with the stones," rang Ramza's voice through the cold night air. Asuglav turned around, "Looking for these?" He held up the pilfered jewels as they began glowing piercing the darkness covering his face. Ramza thought it was familar but, he was too far to see it well. "You've been blinded by your misguided quest for justice. Things are different now. And besides, the stones are mine!" "No!" Shouted Ramza, unsheathing his sword. "Attack," Asuglav ordered. Both sides rushed each other while Asuglav stood back to observe. Kel slashed at an arm and looked down in time to see a sword explode out of his chest. Olan smashed a man with the flat of his blade then plunged it through another. Salen sidesteped a slash and dispatched her opponent with an incision along the throat. Ramza jumped out of the way of an axe moments before it collided into the stone floor sending chips flying. Its owner let go of his weapon to dodge Ramza's thrust and hit him in the ribs in passing. Ramza turned unphased and slashed the enemy's raised underarm causing him to drop the axe on himself.  
  
Salen wasted no time in going after Asuglav. He stood still as Salen sized him up and then rushed him. Asuglav lifted a hand causing an invisible force to throw her back. Ramza began his attack. Asuglav's long sword came out of nowhere knocking Ramza's weapon from his hand. Ramza was lifted off of his feet. "Funny, I don't remember you being so weak," Asuglav mocked gazing up at Ramza through the darkness of his hood. At that moment Salen jamed her sword into Asuglav's side. He fell to the ground limp. Olan joined them and began to inspect the body. Then, without warning, all three were knocked back buy an invisible force and Asuglav was on his feet again. "You're not human!" Ramza yelled in surprise. "I'm more than human!" Asuglav yelled back. Salen charged again, but this time Asuglav was prepared and slapped her sword away. Then he grabbed Salen by the collar and with a burst of force sent her flying off the top of the castle. Olan, enraged by the loss of so many in one night, came at Asuglav next. Again he slapped Olan's sword, but instead of lossing it, Olan spun around to lock swords with him. After making a few moves at each other, Asuglav pushed Olan back spinning and made a neat slice in the light armor on his back before Olan tumbled away. "Send Delita my regards, if he's still alive when you see him," said Asuglav. "Who are you?" Demanded Ramza. Asuglav put on two chainlink gloves from a pile sitting next to the crossbow and slid down the wire with a trail of sparks behind him. "He escaped!" Proclaimed Olan in anger. "Asuglav is different from many of the other Lucavi I've fought. He posseses a dangerous combination of skill as well as power like Vormav and Wiegraf did. Perhaps even more so," Ramza admitted. "It looks like this rope leads down to the river docks. I should be able get our chocobos. Then we can exit the city by the river on our cohcobos," Olan proposed. Then, remembering what happened to Tulkas, each took a pair of chain link gloves off of the pile, threw the rest off of the side and used the wire. "I'll meet you at the docks," said Olan before dashing off. Ramza walked out of shack he had fallen into and regained his bearings. From what he sensed soldiers were making a complete search of the city. He was going to have a hard time moving around. Ramza decided to move quickly instead of silently. If he stayed in any one place for too long he'd be overtaken. Running down an alleyway Ramza noticed two knights about to accost him. Ramza continued running at them full speed looking for an opening. One swung high , the other low with swords. Ramza jumped between them with his sword to his left putting that person out of commission. After landing, rolling, comming up, and twirling about he dispatched the other. Unfortunately, he was spotted. Large numbers of soldiers began pouring after him with shouts of "Surrender!" and "Die!". Both were unpaletteable options so Ramza sheathed his sword and ran like hell. Every so often a soldier ahead of Ramza attacked forcing Ramza to run with his sword out and slash past them causing him to tire. Arrows began to fly as Ramza reached the docks. A light layer of fog rolled over the water. One thing Ramza could see clearly was that the gates of the thirty foot high river defense walls were closed. After climbing to a raised path that led to a gatehouse between the two river gates, Ramza pushed the ladder away. The resultant shouts gave him hope that he would have a little more time. Running from arrows, Ramza looked down to see two chocobos sitting like ducks on the water, one with Olan on top. As he neared the gate house a man came out with a gun and shot, missing. "You're a poor aim," commented Ramza and taking hold of the man, threw him over and into the water, screaming. Ramza burst into the room with arrows sinking into the door behind him and slamed into the release lever causing the massive gates to creak open. Ramza went back out and, nearly hysterical from all of the arrows coming at him dove thirty feet into the water below.  
  
"Someone get up there and close those damn gates," came a shout. Mounting his chocobo in the water Ramza and Olan gave all the help they could to their rides. The gates began to close just after they left the city. Well, I think we're finaly safe," Olan exhaled. At that moment the cannons of Rothmorlion's river defenses opened up. Beautiful explotions lit up the sky and disturbed the air. Iron rained on the two and hit the water all around them sending spray everywere. If Olan and Ramza had been paddling with their feet fast before, they were doing so much more now. With an iron avalanche behind them, Ramza and Olan floated downriver, away from the city.  
  
Lesalia Imperial Capital Delita sat on his throne, bantering with a couple of his hysterical advisors about his near death this long night, when the would be assassin and Prince Orinas were brought in. To Delita's surprise and dismay the assassin was none other than Lesalia herself. "Why?" Asked Delita, slightly hurt by this realisation. "I'll tell you why," Lesalia spoke defiantly, "Does my last name, "Gelwan", remind you of anyone?" Delita shook his head. "It was the name of my father, one of Lord Goltana's ministers. You murdered him in cold blood you son of a bitch! But that wasn't the end of it. Before you killed him you falsely accused him of being a spy. You didn't even do it because he was your enemy, he just happened to be the person standing there, you just needed someone to blame. For the rest of my life I was known as the daughter of a trator. The only place that would take me was the shadows, they don't care about name or rank. When I joined I knew I could get close to you and I promised to kill you," Lesalia finished. While Delita was thinking about this Lesalia remembered something. Though she would die soon she might be able to take Delita with her, there was still the small sword that Delita had in his throne. At the right moment Lesalia reached forward popped the catch on Delita's handrest, whipped out the sword, and swung it at him. Delita's dagger rolled the sword out of Lesalia's grip. Like lightening Delita sprung up, put his arm around her neck, twisted her back to him, and pressed up against her. "I'm sorry I must do this," Delita whispered into her ear, "you made an unwise decision." Then Lesalia made gasping noises as Delita slowly pressed the knife as far as it could go into her side. Delita let go and shoved her to the floor. After glancing at Orinas he ordered, "I have nothing to say to Orinas, take them away." One of his advisors asked him what was to be done with the prisoner. "He'll be executed for his crimes," answered Delita. "A good idea," was the advisor's reply. "Leave me now," Delita commanded. Once he was alone, Delita wondered how Orinas and Agrias, for he distinctly remembered seeing her, were still alive after all this time. At least now he could finaly correct the problem of Orinas.  
  
Nelveska Temple Asuglav had returned to his sect in record time and the first thing he did was to send more men to slow down Ramza, (and Olan if he had managed to survive his attack). Ramza's sudden reappearance had shocked Asuglav, though he did not let it show, and now time was no longer on his side. Forced to speed up his plans he called in one of his followers. "I am at your command, my savior," the man said, kneeling. "Get up. Do you remember what I was talking to you about earlier?" Asked Asuglav. "You mean about that heretic and what happened at the church. Should I leave immeadiately?" the man inquired. Asuglav gave the order, "Yes, you are a man of high standing in the Glabados Church, so you should be able to pass the information to the highest levels of its leadership. Then things will begin to change." 


End file.
